Ever the same
by iMissa
Summary: The brooding bad boy always gets the sweet, innocent girl. The popular loudmouth and the geeky, shy girl that everyone underestimates end up together. The smart, lazy male forever winds up with the angry female. So then, where does that leave them?


Everyone in the village expected it. Once Uchiha Sasuke returned to the village after killing his brother and Orochimaru, he got married to Sakura once his probation had been lifted. They were expecting their first child, and to people's shock, Sasuke was _happy_. Of course, he didn't go bounding through Konoha, screaming about how much he loved Sakura; that was far too much like Rock Lee behavior. No, it was the little things. He would occasionally hold her hand out in public, and once they had started dating, he had become more protective of Sakura. And once they had gotten married… well, Sakura's fanboys no longer existed. The more persistent ones? Well, they were shown images of Sasuke slowly killing them. Needless to say, Sasuke was very possessive of everyone's favorite cherry blossom.

Naruto, after finally having given up on Sakura and instead becoming one of her best friends, found himself attracted to Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress had finally gotten over her stuttering problem (although there were times that she reverted back into her former twelve year old self) and was even on the ANBU. Over the years, Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja had grown up and matured because of Sasuke's leaving. He was now Co-Captain (the Captain title was taken by Uchiha Sakura. However, that wasn't the case anymore, since Sakura now found herself unhappily at home for eight months while her husband took the reins) and was well on his way to becoming Hokage. In fact, with the way the couple was going, Hinata very well could find herself becoming the future Mrs. Uzumaki Naruto.

Just like with Naruto, Ino had given up on Sasuke the moment he left the village. Her eyes had opened, only to realize that someone had been here for her this entire time and she had never noticed, had never acknowledged their presence: Nara Shikamaru. They had become friends over the years they had been stuck together on a genin team, and had grown even closer after the death of Asuma. After denying it to her best friends, Ino couldn't keep her heart from what it wanted, which was him. They still had their petty little fights, obviously; she still screamed at him about how lazy he was, while Shikamaru just stared at the clouds and drowned her out. They always made up in the end, and all was right in their world- until they got into another argument, that was.

So then, Tenten pondered, where did that leave them? He was certainly a "bad boy", but she wasn't exactly that happy, bubby girl that everyone loved. She definitely wasn't a shy girl, and he was many things, but loud-mouthed wasn't one of them. Sure, he was a genius, but he wasn't lazy. And Tenten could get angry, ohhh boy could she get angry, but not in the way Ino did; the golden-haired female had the power to make you feel an inch tall within a couple of sentences.

So if they weren't the bad girl that falls in love with the forever-cheerful girl, the loud boy that gets the shy girl, or the lazy boy that winds up with the passionate, angry female, then what were they?

Tenten turned and snuggled into the warm body next to her, feeling the body shift and arms encircled her waist. "S'matter?" The male mumbled, his voice thick with sleep, and Tenten smiled. Around everybody else, he was cold and stoic, always top-notch. Around her, he could let down his guard.

"Nothing, Neji. I was just thinking. Go back to sleep." Neji's arms tightened slightly, and he quickly did as told. Tenten's smile widened, and she used her free hand to brush away some of the stray hair that had fallen into his face.

Where did that leave Neji and Tenten?

_Together. _

**A/N- Those stupid plot bunnies, after having been dormant in my mind for so long, leaped out and attacked me a couple of days ago with the summary idea. Damned rabid plot bunnies. Not too sure I liked the ending, but it was my first stab at NejiTen, so oh well. I know, short, but I couldn't think of anything else. So anyway, review and tell me how much I suck/rock!**


End file.
